


2019-2020 Grand Prix Final (in our living room)

by nevereverever



Series: Zimbits Watch Figure Skating [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Figure Skating RPF
Genre: All I'm sayin, Baking, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot, Quad Jumps (Figure Skating), Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, figure skating, is that Bitty is bound to have Skating Opinions, so he gets My Opinions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereverever/pseuds/nevereverever
Summary: Jack and Bitty watch the 19-20 Figure Skating Grand Prix FinalThat's it, that's the whole fic.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Series: Zimbits Watch Figure Skating [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665064
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	2019-2020 Grand Prix Final (in our living room)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my friends.
> 
> So as a former Juniors skater, Eric Richard Bittle is bound to have some figure skating feelings, and I do not see enough fandom representation of that. So he gets my figure skating feelings because who else is gonna give him theirs?
> 
> Also, this is a completely fictionalized version of the 19-20 GPF, which at the time of this writing has not occurred. 
> 
> Love y'all <3

“Bits, you have to come over here, it’s starting!” Jack turned to the kitchen where Bitty was pulling a tray of cookies from the oven. 

“They’re just on for warmups, it’ll be a minute. I’m just gonna get these on a cooling rack.” He got this look of concentration on his face even when he was doing something simple that made Jack want to kiss him forever. 

“You’ve already made at least a dozen. There’s just two of us here,” Jack said, turning his attention back to the screen. There were 6 skaters on the ice, twisting, jumping and spinning around each other. A clock in the corner counted down the minutes left of warmup. Bitty walked over to the couch, a plate of cookies in hand. Jack snagged one, still warm.

“Force of habit. I used to bake these for the whole rink when we’d watch the GPF back in my figure skatin’ days.” He took a bite and savored it. Oatmeal raisin. Something about it just tasted right for the event and he didn’t know if he’d ever kick the need to make them.

“Remind me who they all are?” Jack asked, gesturing toward the screen with a cookie.

“Okay, okay. So, there are 6 skaters in the Grand Prix Final, each of them scored points at 2 qualifying competitions. That,” Bitty pointed to a man in black pants and a colorful shirt, “is Nathan Chen, he’s American, reigning GPF champion. He’s a really athletic skater, lots of big jumps. His artistry’s been improving since he choked at the Olympics, though.” Jack nodded and took a bite of his cookie. 

“That,” he pointed a man wearing a very sparkly purple costume, “is Yuzuru Hanyu. Reigning Olympic champion, and my personal favorite. He’s one of the greatest male figure skaters to have ever lived, a wonderful artist and athlete all around. I swear to God, I cry every time he does this Free Skate.” Bitty was vibrating talking about it, and Jack stopped watching the TV just to watch his boyfriend jitter. 

“Then we have Jason Brown, American, and a sweetheart. Boyang Jin, who is so underrated. Nam Nguyen, he’s from Canada,” Bitty bumped Jack’s shoulder with his, “and Samarin, the Russian.” Bitty spat the last word like it was poison, and then resumed his smiling. The skaters left the ice and the competition started. 

The first guy, Nguyen (maybe? Jack might have not been paying the best attention), skated to a Beatles song, and Jack thought it looked okay. He fell on a few jumps, but Bitty kept wincing when Jack saw nothing. When the program is over, he asked.

“What was so wrong with that one?” He nudged Bitty with his forehead.

“It was sloppy,” Bitty threw his arms wide open, “his arms and free leg were kind of all over the place. I just - ugh - He’d had such a good season. Maybe he’ll make Worlds.” He slumped back against Jack’s chest. Free leg? Both of his legs seemed pretty attached.

“Is this the information that you keep in your head where I keep my hockey plays?” Jack said, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend’s waist.

“Oh, chirp chirp, Mr. Zimmerman.” Bitty placed a kiss on Jack’s jaw, then squirmed a bit to get comfy. 

It wasn’t any use. As they watched the rest of the skaters go one by one, Bitty would not stop bouncing. He would tense up right before the skaters jumped, then do an involuntary jitter when they landed. It was so cute that Jack was sure he was going to explode. If not from that, from the cookies, which were delicious.

Five skaters had gone, including Nathan Chen who had absolutely blown Jack away, when the bouncing turned to jumping. During a commercial break, Jack turned to where Bitty was lying on the floor, winded for freaking out over the last program.

“I love you so much,” he said with a grin. If someone had told 18-year-old Jack that he would be so happy, 18-year-old Jack probably would have thrown a punch. 

“I love you too. Thanks for watching skating with me, I know I can be a lot.” He widely gestured around, and Jack laughed.

“No, I love it.” He offered a hand down and Bitty took it, pulling himself back up to the couch. 

“Don’t even bother tryin’ to cuddle me during Yuzu’s program. I’m gonna be everywhere.”

“I’m pretty sure you already were.” Bitty giggled and leaned in for a kiss, which Jack happily provided. The competition came back on, and Bitty got really quiet, so Jack did too. Yuzuru skated out, looking as focused as one could be. He took a quick lap before settling to the center of the ice. And when the music started-

It was a sight to see. Bitty was legitimately crying tears, and Jack was entranced. He would jump like it was effortless, dance with the ice rather than on it. 

“Could you do that?” He whispered when Yuzuru landed what the screen told him was a quad loop. He was so in sync with the music, it was like each note was only written so this man could skate to it. 

“No, but I could do that,” Bitty replied as Yuzu nailed his triple-triple. “Not that well, though.”

“Marry me?”

“Already agreed to that one, sweetheart. Now shhh,” Bitty waved a finger in the general vicinity of Jack’s face. Just a few seconds later, Yuzuru jumped and landed beautifully, and Bitty screamed. Screamed, and fell off of the couch.

“THAT WAS 5!” He yelled, grabbing Jack’s hand and squeezing. He then proceeded to forget to breathe for the rest of the program. When the music stopped, Bitty let out a huge sigh and wrapped himself around Jack. It was the first time he’d been really still in an hour.

“Honey, that was skating history. We just saw Yuzuru Hanyu land five quads in a single program. He’s never- I- oh, I’m so happy right now.” He sunk deeper into Jack’s arms.

“Yeah, me too Bits. Me too”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have figure skating feelings or CP feelings, please leave them for me in the comments. I am so full of love and joy for both my real and fictional ice boys


End file.
